suspecteddemigodswelcomefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Real Daughter of Poseidon
1. I am the oldest livng daughter of Apollo 2. I have never been to the camp physcially but i have been there in dreams and i know where it is and what it looks like. 3. Yes, i hear all of the gods speak to me, but its mainky the olympic gods, rhea and henry. When they speak to mei know who they are by their voices and how they make me feel... For example, ares makes me want to punch things, and his voice is deep, bellowing and raspy cool. thanx for answering hey look im sorry i said what i said. i have never hear you sing or rap and never seen you dance so i cant say anything. i'm sorry i said it, but i still think that you need to work on your delivery, so that is dosnt sound arrogent. i mean no disrespect when i say that p.s. how old r u? hey its cool sarah, i guess my delery was pretty sloppy....and i am 11 http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ get on chat hey i am so sorry but i am just thinking. Krysten or watevr her name is. She said it was true that i was a daughter of Apollo, but shadow children dont exisit..? i dont know whats up with that. so i am sorry so so so sorry but can you, idk.... tell me how you can comunicate with the gods or double check. i am so sorry for asking this of you, but she is telling me a whole diffrent story from everyone else. she said it wasnt rare to be able to see the future, make light, and that when i controll shadows i was just controlling the light them. im sorry for asking this of you if you cant i totaly understand. thank you so much :) Krysten is right and wring XD shadow children are yes, are containing light (like Tomas said "there are no shadows with out the light") so you are controlling light but idk what she means by they aren't real. Because shadow children are real. They can control the shadows (light, I guess...) and shadow travel. So yes you are controlling the light. Idk what sh is talking about....I will email her later ~ Kenlee the D.O.P.E. thankss :) ur awesome i'll join i'll join the legion only if i don't get neglected or insulted like i did on demigods wiki. HOLY SHIT!!!! We need to go asap Josh. I am losing more than memories, today I lost my the feeling of pain (which I guess is good.....but what's coming next?!) and on top of that my dyslexia is getting worse and my ADHD is out of control. If we need to go sooner we can go sometime this week (I am not going to hockey camp) so let's go. I am losing everything I know about me and that is very little I don't want to loose any more ~ Kenlee the D.O.P.E. (cant login on the stupid phone) SCIENTIFIC PURSUITS ' '''Hey kenlee since its obvious that im not the type to deal with science and all that jazz about weapons I feel that we should have three brances that meet in councils to decide on things. first oof which would be us the fighters led of course by me and our current chain of command. Then we nmeed politicians ( stilll being formed) Next we need a science division that develops : weapons medical supplies and cures for mrotal diesieses. They will also deal with studys of monsters in the field acompinied by a group of warriors. for the science group we will need : grease monkeys: people who repair broken vehicles and equipment Inventors ; WHO WILL DEVEOLP WEAPONS and Medical officers: field medics and sciientists dedicated ti creating new medicines. also Field techncians : people who go out to study monsters plant life ,ect. '' '''Also politicians will help create legion laws and do the obvious paper workt hat comes with being an army and or a orginaization there will be at least three of theese at each legion outpost when we get at least 156 members. ' 'Email me on your thoughts of this ' '''Joshua Ok well I emailed you and btw me and Charlie were born for science we can take u ally Corbin and David and teach you all about it.(politicians too) then we will each teach our groups. Once we get big we will have squads instead of groups so we will teach the squad leaders the plan do u know where i live u gotta c this i live at 8025 elliot dr plano tx this is david morales hi i am bit by something, i cant figure it out. loosing conciesnygoaf omg how long was i out still bitten by something. swelled anh bleeding help hey sis hey. STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT! i get enough arghuing at school, thank you very much!Jasonsonofposeidon 21:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I AM NOT FUCKING CALLING YOU AN IDIOT!!!! well it sure seems like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!